Gravity
by Sophie Huston
Summary: Se dependesse de Sirius, se beijariam a noite toda. Se dependesse de Remus, o tempo parava. Se dependesse dos dois, ficariam assim para o resto da vida e não se importavam se a gravidade acabasse e o mundo caísse sobre suas cabeças.


**Título:** Gravity

**Shipper: **Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Sumário:** Se dependesse de Sirius, se beijariam a noite toda. Se dependesse de Remus, o tempo parava. Se dependesse dos dois, ficariam assim para o resto da vida e não se importavam se a gravidade acabasse e o mundo caísse sobre suas cabeças. Eles tinham um ao outro e isso era o que importava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence e se pertencesse, acredite, Sirius e Remus seriam o casal gay mais assumido do mundo bruxo, Tonks não existiria e eles não iriam morrer, claro.

**Avisos:** Essa fic contém SLASH, relação entre homens! Se você não gosta, tem nojo, vontade de matar os gays, problemão seu. Não me perturbe com fics, reclamações e insultos. Não gosta, não leia. Clica no [x] e boa viagem para a terra da homofobia. Mas se você gosta, muito bem vindo! Deixe seus comentários, críticas, pedidos e sugestões e boa leitura!

* * *

"_Gravity is working against me  
And gravity wants to bring me down  
Oh, I'll never know what __makes this man  
With all the love that his heart can stand  
Dream of ways to throw it all away"_**¹**

_Gravity_

por Sophie Huston

Remus nunca fora bom com relacionamentos. Na verdade, nunca tivera nada muito concreto. Não que não quisesse, mas não era um relacionamento muito saudável o qual queria, veja bem. Ele desejava, das profundezas do seu coração lupino uma única pessoa de cabelos negros como a noite, que batiam no ombro e que possuía os olhos assustadoramente cinzas como nuvens em dia de tempestade.

Sim, Remus tinha um problemão por gostar, desejar, querer, sonhar com Sirius Black, seu amigo. E aquela palavra, _amigo_, como doía ao pronunciá-la tanto em voz alta como em pensamentos. Suspirou, desacreditado. Chutou a parede mais próxima e se odiou por isso. Por Merlin, como conseguira tal feito? Como era idiota, imbecil, estúpido e infeliz. Sim, muito infeliz.

Ele que era sempre tão calmo tão contido de si. Sempre tão consciente. Nunca deixara que seus sentimentos se sobrepusessem a razão, mais por proteção do que por qualquer outra coisa e bom, isso tinha acontecido. Justamente isso. Perguntava-se sempre o porquê e nunca achava uma explicação saudável. Só mais sonhos, uma imagem muito boa que era a de Sirius o beijando e jurando amor eterno, sonho, apenas sonho.

Suspirou. O moreno jamais corresponderia. Afinal, ele era o famosíssimo Sirius Black. Arrasador de corações, super astro de toda Hogwarts, com seus sorrisos imprestáveis de lindos e aqueles olhos apaixonantes. Derradeiro e sedutor. Com todos esses atributos era mais do que óbvio que Black não gostasse de garotos, nem mesmo uma pequenina parte que pudesse deixar Lupin com esperanças.

Decidido que seu sonho era impossível, ele continuou caminhando, ou melhor, se arrastando depressivamente até a torre da Grifinória. Parou em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, com cara de poucos amigos, de infelicidade total e de alguém que tinha acabado de ser chutado por um milhão de pessoas.

-Menino, mas o que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou a pintura, genuinamente preocupada com o estado deplorável que o rapaz se encontrava.

-Nada demais, só a vida mesmo. – murmurou Remus desanimado, abatido. – Hipogrifo. – disse a senha, vendo o quadro dar passagem ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Observou que não estava tão cheio assim, mas procurou melhorar a cara. Não queria que seus amigos vissem o seu estado e perguntassem infinitas vezes o que estava havendo, porque eles sabiam ser persistentes e irritantes quando queriam. Com um sorriso falso em seu rosto, ele se encaminhou para a lareira onde estava James, Peter e, aquele abuso de beleza, Sirius.

"_Merlin, porque ele é tão, tão, tão bonito?"._

-Moony! – exclamou um contente James. Contente demais. – Você não vai acreditar, cara! Lilian aceitou me ver hoje! À noite! Acredita?

-Prongs, isso é ótimo! Tanta perseguição valeu a pena! – Remus sorriu bondoso, feliz com a conquista do amigo, mas sentindo seu estômago se revirar com uma pontadinha de inveja. Como ele queria também ter essa alegria com...

-É, Remmie... – disse a voz que perturbava seus sonhos. – Finalmente nosso Prongs aqui cresceu e vai virar um homenzinho. Estou orgulhoso! – Black riu em forma de latido, recebendo uma almofadada de Potter, seguido de um olhar admirado de Peter, que mais parecia dormir ao lado dos dois.

-Padfoot, vai pro inferno! Eu vou indo porque minha linda flor me espera, e eu preciso estar muito bem cheiroso, vestido e mais lindo do que sou. E se eu continuar aqui, é capaz de eu pegar pulgas do Sirius. – O rapaz de óculos riu escandalosamente e se levantou em um pulo, mandando beijo para o restante do grupo e sumindo antes que Black o atingisse com uma Avada.

Um silêncio longo se estendeu entre os três. Remus observou Sirius por um longo tempo e se perguntou se o moreno não tinha um encontro também, porém essa informação o lembrou de outra coisa. Não tinha mais visto Black sair regularmente com as meninas que se jogavam aos seus pés – _"Vagabundas" _– aliás, não o tinha visto por mais de um mês com absolutamente ninguém.

-E você, Sirius, não tem nenhum encontro hoje? – perguntou Peter, como se adivinhando os seus pensamentos. Instantaneamente, Lupin ficou prestando atenção nas feições de Sirius que se mostraram surpresas, mas logo depois, indiferentes.

-Não, Wormtail, não estou com muita vontade de ver garotas esses dias. – ele riu tranquilamente, como se o que acabara de falar era completamente normal para ele. Peter se alarmou e o olhou de maneira estranha.

-Está com febre, Paddie? – riu Remus, tentando soar descontraído, enquanto que na verdade sua curiosidade aumentou para saber o porquê daquele descaso de repente. Esperança inflamou seu coração inocente, mas a sua razão teimou em afastar tal sentimento.

Peter não desgrudou os olhos de Sirius e muito menos Remus, enquanto esperavam ansiosos pela resposta. O outro, porém, parecia pensar em uma resposta que realmente tivesse a ver com a pergunta, mas mostrou-se frustrado. Dando de ombros, ele somente balançou a cabeça, com um meio sorriso.

Durante mais um tempo de silêncio, pela indecifrável resposta de Black, Wormtail pareceu lembrar-se de algo muito importante e se despediu dos garotos, correndo para fora do Salão Comunal desesperadamente.

-Estranho. – murmurou Remus, observando o local que antes o rato ocupava, mas então seus olhos foram em direção a Sirius, que o olhava também. Corou. – M-mas, então ... Ahem .. Sirius, não gosta mais de mulheres? – o licantropo ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso descrente para o moreno, que retribuiu.

-Não. – uma resposta simples, que fez Remus tossir e se engasgar ao mesmo tempo.

-C-Como assim?

-Ué, você me perguntou, eu te respondi. Não tem nada de complicado nisso. – Sirius deu de ombros, indiferente com a revelação de segundos atrás.

"_Oh, por favor coração, pára de bater rápido"._

Porém, enquanto pensava, tramava e sonhava em infinitas possibilidades de situações, muitas impróprias até para mais velhos, se possível, Lupin não notou que Sirius estava praticamente um centímetro do seu rosto. Quando ele notou isso, até seu cabelo ficou vermelho com a proximidade absurda que estavam.

-Si-Si-Sirius? – gaguejou, tentando não parecer mais idiota do que sabia estava soando.

-Não sabia que você era gago, Remmie.. – sussurrou com a voz rouca, os narizes se tocando. –Faz um tempo que não gosto de garotas, Moony.. Aliás, só tenho olhos para uma pessoa faz um tempinho, mas eu demorei a descobri. – nesse momento, Remus sentiu que seu coração ia parar, ou que seu cérebro ia sair da sua cabeça e dançar ou fazer malabarismos no chão. – Eu queria dizer para essa pessoa, mas não sei se ela vai retribuir, sabe?

Silêncio. O hálito de Sirius batia no rosto do lobisomem de maneira suave, inebriante. Não ia agüentar essa proximidade tão, tão luxuriosa. Precisava beijar aqueles lábios, tocar o corpo tão perto do seu e, por Merlin, sanar todos os seus sonhos, antes que ele fosse morrer de tanta tensão que sentia só de pensar.

O moreno continuou esperando, com um sorriso cheio de mistérios. Observou melhor o par de orbes que o observavam incrédulos e tão lindos. O rosto avermelhado e a respiração descompassada. Ele sabia que aquilo não era normal da parte de Remus. Queria mais do que nunca beijar aqueles lábios tão doces e gritar, esbravejar, para todo mundo que ele era seu. Apenas seu lobo, seu Moony, seu Remmie e de mais ninguém.

-E-e-e quem é, Sirius? – foi a única coisa que Remus conseguiu pronunciar, sem que a voz saísse mais tremula do que ele queria.

-Você. – sussurrou o jovem Sirius Black, sorrindo abertamente agora, sem vergonha de sua confissão, mostrando apenas uma expectativa em seus olhos que se mostravam mais brilhosos que o comum.

Quatro letras que o licantropo demorou para digerir. Duas sílabas. Remus continuou estático, piscando, mas as borboletas no seu estômago aumentaram, seu rosto se possível ficou mais vermelho e ele abria fechava a boca sem saber o que falar. Com um revirar impaciente de olhos, Sirius aproximou seus rostos e beijou o rapaz, sem pressão ou força.

Braços envolveram o pescoço do moreno, e com um fechar de olhos, Remus pareceu acordar e retribuiu o beijo, se beliscando antes de nada para constar que não era um sonho. Sorriu em meio ao beijo, e sua língua enroscou-se na do moreno de seus sonhos, o corpo levando um choque ao sentir o cheiro de canela vindo de Black, impregnando todo o local. Poderia ficar o tempo que fosse naquele beijo, mas seu pulmão reclamou da falta de ar. Deu um selinho suave e respirou profundamente, o coração parecia um carro de corrida.

Sirius parecia satisfeito consigo mesmo e distribuiu beijos por todo o rosto de seu amado e o abraçou com força, aninhando em seu corpo.

-Eu te amo, meu Remmie.. – ronronou no ouvido do outro.

-Eu também te amo, Paddie. – pronunciou em meio a um sussurro, erguendo o rosto na direção de Sirius e sentindo que seu corpo todo estremecia só de observá-lo. Um sorriso cheio de dentes o presenteou, e logo mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Fica, Paddie? – Lupin murmurou em meio a um beijo, observando os olhos de Black. Olhos sedutores e hipnotizantes.

-Só se for pra sempre. – jurou um apaixonado Sirius, voltando ao beijo outrora interrompido.

Se dependesse de Sirius, se beijariam a noite toda. Se dependesse de Remus, o tempo parava. Se dependesse dos dois, ficariam assim para o resto da vida e não se importavam se a gravidade acabasse e o mundo caísse sobre suas cabeças. Eles tinham um ao outro e isso era o que importava, mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

**NdA.:** Bom galerinha, uma nova SiRem, saindo do forno. Sim, acabei de escrever às 23:58 da noite de quinta-feira, tendo uma aula às 7 da manhã. Mas isso me veio a cabeça e simplesmente fiquei com vontade de escrever sobre esse casal que sempre me apaixonou. Obrigada a você que conseguiu ler essa fic até aqui e não vomitou ou ficou com vontade de me bater depois de ler essa... coisa que eu escrevi. Mas a paixão pelo casal é tanta e não tenho vergonha! Porém, se você gostou deixe seu recadinho para tia Sophie e até sugestões e idéias de fics. Críticas também são bem-vindas como dito anteriormente. Beijocas!

**[1]: **É um trecho da música Gravity do John Mayer por quem tenho paixão! Ouvi essa música durante toda a fic e foi o que me deu inspiração e imaginação. Aconselho quem quiser ouvir e ler ao mesmo tempo, mas isso vai de cada um. O importante é que leiam e gostem!


End file.
